myfirstlove
by tiurmatio
Summary: masa kecil yamamoto,,,kenapa dia bisa mau peduli banget ma gokudera...hmmm,,,genrenya aku bingung, general, apa romance ato malah drama.....pokoknya g ada humornya lah...


Prolog ;

Fanfic ini ,,,lebih tepatnya pairing ini aku buat gara2 malem ini suntuk banget, dan perut oe laper,,,~apa hubungannya coba~ ini pairing pertamaku untuk 8059 alias yamamoto n gokudera…~walopun di dalem ati g mau gokuchan sayang diambil ma yamamoto bodoh itu~ *dilempar bola tepat ke kepala ma yamamoto*

Namimori , 14 januari , 3.30 pm, heavy rain. Di hari yang begini,orang pasti gak akan mau keluar rumah…secara…dingin, ujan, basah, becek, ga ada ojek…., ah lebih enak bersantai di dalam kotatsu sambil nonton acara TV. Jalanan lengang, lebih tepatnya sepi. Hanya terlihat satu dua mobil yang melintas, itupun dengan interval waktu yang agak lama, sekitar 10 menit. Di jalan yang sepi itu, gokudera kecil berjalan gontai tanpa arah. Gokudera merasa lelah, dia memutuskan berteduh di bawah pohon besar di pinggir sungai. Di situ, gokudera mulai menangis, tangisan yang dalam sekejap ditelan suara gemuruh hujan.

***

TAK! SYUUUNNNGGG…..! HOME RUN!

" home runnnn!!!!!!"

" yosh! " aku mencetak home run lagi! Heheheheh,,,ini adalah home run-ku yang ketiga dalam satu hari!

" lari yamamoto!!!" penonton berteriak menyemangatiku. Aku berlari dari satu base ke base yang lain, dan terakhir, aku sampai dengan kerennya,,,hahahahha…

"yahoo…!!!" seluruh penonton bersorak padaku. Yes! Hari ini aku menang lagi! "selalu…yamamoto…"

TIK TIK TIK…..ZRRRAAASSSHHHH….!

" wah,,,hujan! Sudah dulu yah maennya…kita lanjutin aja besok….byee….!"

Aku memakai topiku,berlari menuju rumah. Wow! Hujan hari ini deres banget! Rasanya pengen cepet2 sembunyi di kotatsu dan makan sushi buatan ayah.

_I may not know everything about you_

_Nevertheless, I've found you among 100 million of _

_people_

_There's no proof but I'm very serious of it_

Saat nyebrang jembatan, aku ngeliat ada seorang anak duduk di bawah pohon, hujan-hujan!!! Aku membatalkan niat cepet-cepet pulang dan berbalik ke pohon besar.

80: "kau baik-baik saja?" aku menepuk pundak anak itu. Anak itu kurus, tubuhnya gemetar karena kedinginan, seluruh tubuhnya basah, apalagi rambut silvernya yang agak panjang.

59: ~menatap arah datangnya suara,lalu menunduk lagi, sepertinya ketakutan~

Aku terkejut. Aku memutuskan duduk di sampingnya, biarlah hujan-hujan,,,entah kenapa aku merasa aku harus menemani anak ini.

80: "namaku yamamoto,kau siapa?" anak itu tak menjawab…baiklah, aku bisa maklum dengan hal itu. Orang tua selalu mengingatkan jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal.

80:"hari ini lagi-lagi aku mencetak home run! Home-run terakhir tadi adalah home-runku yang ke-59! Huff..... hampir saja tadi aku kena lemparan dari si Shouta, untungnya aku berhasil menghindar. Kau tau? Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku sampai di base terakhir! Akhirnya kami menang….rasanya bahagia sekali! Baseball memang olah raga yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup!!" dengan bersemangat aku menceritakan kemenanganku padanya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sungai ke arahnya, ternyata dia mendengarkan dan manatapku.

Aku tersenyum…

80: "kau orang pertama yang aku ceritakan tentang kemenanganku"

Anak itu terbengong menatapku…lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi…

_If the snow powder may whiten deep to our heart_

_Could we both share our loneliness?_

Tak berapa lama hujan reda, ini saatnya pulang. Aku meraih tangan anak itu, dia aku ajak pulang. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku, tapi aku lebih kuat. Aku menarik dia dan sampai juga di rumahku.

80: "ayah!aku pulang!"

Bpknya 80: "selamat datang"

80: ~sambil berbisik~ "ayah, hari ini aku bawa teman, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dia pemalu, jadi kalau dia jarang bicara, jangan heran ya yah."

Bpknya 80: ~sambil berbisik~ "oohh….aku mengerti. Kalian berdua habis hujan2an khan…sana mandi! Ganti baju kalian dan nanti turun untuk makan malam, ya!"

80: "baik ayah…!" aku menarik tangan anak itu. Tangannya dingin, dan rasanya hangat dari tanganku mengalir sedikit ke tangannya.

59: "pe-permisi Tuan…"

Dia berbicara! Aku tertegun, suaranya benar2 terdengar indah di telingaku. Aku senang, ia akhirnya mau berbicara, walaupun lirih…

_Just by tightly gripping your numb and cold hand _

_We are tied to each other_

Aku genggam lebih erat tangannya.

Aku meminjaminya bajuku yang agak kecil,hmmm….untunglah cukup pas, walaupun agak kedodoran. Aku membantunya mengeringkan rambutnya,ckckck,,,ternyata rambutnya halus sekali,,,kali ini tidak ada penolakan darinya. Rambut yang bagus berwarna keperakan dan jatuh dengan sempurna.

59: "goku…-"

Dia bicara lagi! Dia bicara lagi….! Aduuhh….aku suka sekali suaranya itu…!!!!

80: "goku? Namamu Goku?"

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab siapa namanya. Goku. Akhirnya aku punya nama untuk memanggilnya.

Bpknya 80: "takeshi! Ayo turun! Sushi sudah siap!"

80: "baik ayah"

Aku berteriak dari kamarku. Aku tersenyum pada goku dan menarik tangannya.

80: "ayo, kita makan"

Goku menatapku sebentar,,,lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, dia berjalan mengikuti aku ke ruang makan.

80: "Ayah, temanku ini namanya Goku. Goku, ini ayahku, pembuat sushi nomor satu!"

Bpknya 80: "….hai nak! Oh iya, apakah orangtuamu tidak khawatir, kau belum pulang sampai selarut ini?"

Goku terdiam sebentar.

Bpknya 80: "oh..maaf,maaf malah mengganggu makanmu."

59: "tidak punya…..tidak….keluarga…tidak ada"

Dia tidak punya keluarga? Dia hidup sendiri begitu? Sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku

80: "kalau begitu kau tinggal saja di sini!"

Bpknya 80: "takeshi! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Semua terserah Goku. Lihat kau malah membuatnya takut. Sudahlah,,,lanjutkan saja makannya."

Goku meneruskan lagi makannya yang sempat tertunda.

_If the snow powder may whiten deep to our heart_

_It will cover both our loneliness and return it to the sky..._

~di kamarku~

Goku duduk di dekat jendela kamarku, entah apa yang dia pikirkan…dia menatap ke langit yang malam ini cukup banyak bintang bertaburan.

80: "kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama di situ…angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan" Aku memakaikan selimut menutupi badannya. Dia merapatkan selimut yang kuberikan.

80: " kau tak punya keluarga? Memangnya mereka ada di mana? Jangan jangan kau minggat ya, dari rumah…" Aku berkata dengan nada bercanda. Tiba tiba Goku menatapku. Aku kaget, apakah kata-kataku tadi sudah menyinggung perasaannya? Dia tidak berkata apapun, tapi jelas terlihat air mata menetes dari kedua sudut matanya. Dia menunduk, dan tubuhnya gemetar.

80: "maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud. Maaf…" Aku merasakan aura kesendirian terpancar darinya, dan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Secara spontan tubuhku memeluknya.

80: " Goku, kau tidak sendiri,,,,ada aku." Aku berbisik di telingnya dan mempererat pelukanku.

(gokudera's side)

"Goku, kau tidak sendiri,,,,ada aku"

Kata-kata yang sangat ingin aku dengar di dalam hidupku. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Ada seseorang yang akhirnya mengatakan kata-kata indah itu kepadaku. Aku tak bisa menahan kegembiaraanku, air mataku turun semakin deras.

59: "arigatou.." kataku lirih.

(back to yamamoto' side)

_Snow powder does not rely on time, moving our heart_

_Nevertheless, I'd still like to keep on protecting you _

Goku sudah tidur…wajahnya tenang sekali. Pasti dia sangat lelah satu harian ini. Yosh! Aku sudah bertekad! Aku akan menjaga Goku! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menjaganya. Aku tak mau melihatnya menunjukkan wajah menagis lagi, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum!

80: " oyasumi…Goku" Aku mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

~pagee pagee…~

Aku tidur nyenyak sekali…!!! Aku meraba kasurku…loh! Di mana Goku? Goku sudah tak ada di sampingku, yang ada malah selembar kertas bertuliskan : "_Namaku Gokudera Hayato. Arigatou, Yamamoto."_ Senyumku terkembang…

_I would press my ear near to your heart_

_And go down deep into the place where I hear that voice and meet you once again_

~ 3 tahun kemudian, SMP Namimori ~

" Kita kedatangan murid pindahan, baru saja datang dari Italia., Gokudera Hayato"

Aku tergelitik dengan omongan pak guru, ada murid pindahan rupanya. Aku menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depan keperakan itu,,tatapan itu, aku tak akan melupakannya. Aku tersenyum kecil…

80: "Selamat datang, Goku-chan"

-FIN-

Epilog:

Wuiiihhh…lebih cepet nggarap nih fanfic daripada garap tutorial! Selalu aku tegaskan, setiap aku selesai bikin fanfic –oke,lebih tepatnya pairing- aku merasa senang. Ini sebenernya bukan pairing pertamaku ttg 8059, tapi ini pairing pertama dari mereka yang aku tulis dengan niat. Ada sih dulu aku juga bikin, tapi cuman sedikit, ngasal,,,daripada oe suntuk ndengerin kuliahnya Prof. bambang yg bikin oe ngantuk, akhirnya terciptalah sebuah pairing. Baiklah baiklah…hmmm…aku sebar ke siapa yah, aha! Sebar juga lewat FS,fufufufu….

Dibandingkan dengan pairing yang pernah aku buat…(total aku dah punya 3 pairing. 2 dari Eyeshield, 1 dari Reborn), pairing ini menurutku yang paling soft,,,tidak ada adegan berbahaya…yah jika kawan2 sekalian menganggap bahwa cium jidat n memeluk untuk memberi ketenangan tu berbahaya, ya embuh ya…

Oh iya…malah lupa aku harus berterimakasih sama sapa aja. Oke ucapan terimakasih…!

First, untuk Raras, who introduced me to reborn….and she also told me that the pairing of yamamoto and gokudera is the best ,,kekekekeke. I would thank to my pen and some papers. Without you guys, I can not put my idea so maybe this pairing never release, hehehehe….-what a stupid think- dan tentu saja aku harus berterimakasih kepada kompie…wah,,,kau amat sangat membantu.

Oke deh pren…sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain ketika aku bikin pairing lagi, see ya! Eh…malah hampir terlupakan. Aku juga harus berterimakasih untuk sasuke n naruto, tanpa aku liat pairing kalian, mungkin aku g dapet inspirasi,,,selaen itu dari lagu Konayuki,,,lirik lagu itu cucok banget untuk nih pairing, liat ja kata2 dlm bhs inggris itu…


End file.
